The present invention relates to a mechanism for freeing an air conditioner from dripping, and more particularly to a moisture-carry assembly provided in an air conditioner before a condenser and a cooling fan to collect and carry condensed droplets produced in the air conditioner, so that heat radiated from and surrounding the condenser can be blown by the cooling fan toward the moisture-carry assembly to quickly dry up the moisture-carry assembly.
There are air conditioners available in the market claiming that no condensed droplet would drip from the air conditioners. However, it is found only a part instead of all of the condensed droplets produced in the air conditioners and stored in a water tray is evaporated through a heater or dried by splashing it onto radiating fins by fan blades. Since the radiating fins are usually made of metal and could not absorb water, a large part of the condensed droplets splashed onto the radiating fins will still flow down from the radiating fins and be stored in the water tray. When such air conditioners are used under general conditions within limited hours, the water tray thereof is large enough to store the condensed droplets and no droplet will drip from the air conditioners, making the air conditioners looked like units do not drip condensed droplets. However, when such air conditioners are used under somewhat severe conditions, such as used in elevators that have closed space and frequently move up and down for a prolonged time, they are no longer the claimed non-dripping air conditioners because there would be too much water accumulated in the water tray and therefore overflowing therefrom. An air conditioner having condensed droplets dripped into an elevator cabinet is, of course, undesirable and would cause confusions in our daily life.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a mechanism for freeing an air conditioner from dripping, so that the air conditioner may be installed in a room at a position distant away from a window, in a basement with poor ventilation, and in a closed elevator cabinet without the confusion of dripping any condensed droplet.